1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, such as flexible printed circuits (i.e., xe2x80x9cflex circuitsxe2x80x9d), and more particularly to a method and article for the connection and repair of electrical/flex circuits.
2. Disclosure Information
In the prior art, it is well known to use flex circuitry (instead of conventional round-wire wiring harnesses) to electrically connect together various electrical/electronic components, such as modules, motors, instrumentation, and the like. Most conventional wire harnesses are provided with male or female ganged connectors at either end, which mechanically and electrically connect to corresponding female or male connectors on the electrical/electronic components. One advantage of using flex circuitry over conventional wire harnesses is that often the male/female connectors may be reconfigured, reduced, or eliminated altogether (such as by soldering the ends of the flex directly to the electrical/electronic components). This is advantageous because typically connectors are expensive, require high assembly labor costs, and are the most failure-prone element both during manufacturing and after sale or installation. Also, flex circuits often provide certain packaging, weight, and design efficiencies that make it more advantageous than wiring harnesses.
However, despite these advantages, the use of flex circuitry may sometimes suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, when one of the electrical/electronic components fails, it may be difficult to disconnect the component from the flex to which it is attached, and/or to disconnect the component-connected piece of flex from the rest of the circuit. In fact, poor repairability is one of the overall drawbacks of using flex. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a way of facilitating repair of flex circuits.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art approaches by providing an article and method for making and repairing connections between first and second circuits, such as flex circuits. The article includes: a flexible dielectric substrate having first and second edges, and a plurality of conductive circuit traces arranged on or within the substrate, wherein each of the traces extends from proximate the first edge to proximate the second edge. Each of the circuit traces includes: a first connection feature thereof disposed proximate the first edge; a second connection feature thereof disposed proximate the second edge; and at least one third connection feature thereof disposed between the first and second edges. Each of the first, second, and third connection features is a plated through hole, a plated blind via, or a mounting pad. This article may be used to connect together the first and second circuits using the first and second connection features, such as by soldering. If either of the two circuits needs to be subsequently detached (e.g., because of a component failure), the article may be cut so as to present a set of third connection features to which a new replacement circuit may be connected.
It is an object and advantage that the present invention may be used both to connect together two or more initial circuits, and to provide for removal of one of the initial circuits and substitution therefor with a replacement circuit.
Another object and advantage is that the present invention provides for an article and method for repairing flex circuits which is quicker, easier, less expensive, and more reliable than prior art approaches.
Yet another object and advantage is that the present invention may be used to make and repair connections not only between flex circuits, but also between other types of circuits such as FR-4 or ceramic printed circuit boards.
These and other advantages, features and objects of the invention will become apparent from the drawings, detailed description and claims which follow.